Digimon:Red Legend
by 2ManyNamez17
Summary: Whenthings go wrong huh. A dark shadow is begining to spread across the Digital World, but for every shadow there is light, every great villain there are heroes. Oh look here they come now. Rated T for the fact that I cant trust myself for a K one


**A/N: Hellooo! I fixed up my chapterling, certain plot lines have changed but for the most part its identical. Please leave your opinion and then we can have a nice little conversation about your comment and an ass load of hilarious things if we can . Moving on, this is going to be very realistic and I'm using a theory I had once. This was 'Can Digimon bleed?' I will assume they can so beware: Here be Blood, Death and Stuffzez. I'm Irish so I will use Irish terms like runners instead of the American sneakers, but it shouldn't affect anything you won't be able to figure out unless it's the right word  
Disclaimer: I will never ever ever ever ever own digimon  
****CHAPTER 1****  
****When Things Go Wrong, Right?**

In a palace of ice on a world far from our own a knight crawled across the floor. His armour was white and red with gold trimmings in some places and the helmet had a dinosaur head-like shape. The once immaculate armour had large holes and tears in it and there was blood flowing from what remained of the knights right eye. He turned over on his back to see another warrior. This one was tall and thin wearing a mask, spiked shoes and leather jacket, his three eyes were glinting evilly as he walked towards the fallen knight. In his left hand the dark warrior had a large lance, that looked like it belonged to his foe, in his left hand as well as two sawn-off shotguns strapped to his body, the tip of the lance was covered in blood and a liquid that probably came from its owners eye. I had had this dream before and it always ended the same, the dark warrior would raise the lance in preparation to finish the red knight but would always wake before anything else happened. I watched the the lance rise… And fall, plunging through the dead centre of the knights chest. This was new, the dream had never changed before. As he died the knight did something unexpected, he spoke.  
''You will not… Get away… With this… Beelzemon'', he wheezed, struggling for each word, ''We…Will…Stop you''  
The being known as Beelzemon just laughed and twisted the lance. The knight exploded into infinitesimal particles of who knows what, lance and all, and then transformed into a small red egg with black stripes, the egg had a strange symbol on it consisting of three triangles and a circle  
''Doubt it'', he snorted picking up the egg  
There was a sudden explosion and Beelzemon dropped the egg  
''When will you people ever stop botherin' me?'', he asked the air  
Then an enormous dragon blew his roof off with its giant laser gun/ right hand

I jerked awake and my head shot up off the pillow, of course this is unadvisable when on the bottom half of a bunk bed and I ended up with my face smashing against solid wood. It hurt and that's all I'm saying about it. Of course if there's a bunk bed then there's another person sleeping in the room with me. My brother screamed lightly, then fell out of the bunk hitting the floor with a satisfying '_thunk_' sound. I got out of bed ignoring him and changed into a pair of plain, faded blue jeans and a t-shirt that depicted a serpentine dragon curling through a skull. I walked into the bathroom and did my business, checking myself in the mirror on the way out. I won't describe my house to you at all because this is the only time I'll be in it for the entire telling of this story. Needless to say I had breakfast, then pulled on my favourite hoodie (a red and black zip-up one) and my red and white runners. My name is Reiji Hinomoto, most people just call me Red. Mostly on account of my hair, which is an almost luminescent crimson (I get it from my dad, he's Irish… not sure if that's related). I made my way to the nearby playground, the normal meeting place for my friends and I on Saturdays. It was a standard playground, if a little small and was bordered by a wooden fence. I checked the time on my phone, (Smart phone obviously, I'm not a caveman) twelve thirty seven, I was the first to arrive. I sat down on a bench allowing me full view of everyone entering or leaving the area. The three of them arrived them arrived after a few minutes. First came Michael (his second name is irrelevant so I won't bother you with it) , he stood at around five foot eleven inches with shoulder-length, nut brown hair and slate grey eyes, wearing casual jeans, white runners and a leather jacket with a blue stripe down the right arm and a black shirt underneath. His twin Mason came next, he was the mirror image of Michael except the stripe on the jacket was green instead of blue. Despite the fact that, back to back, they were like a two headed coin, they couldn't be more different. Michael was a plane expert and was obsessed with all machines airborne. Mason on the other hand was an incredible geologist in the making and could tell where you had been just from the kind of mud on your shoes. Then came their younger sister, May. She may be two years below her brothers, who were both seventeen (Like yours truly), but is smarter than both of them put together. She is a mathematical and scientific genius on the side of her true skill. She can hack her way directly into the code of any program ever written and can then decipher that code and rewrite it in any way that takes her fancy. She was just as tall as her brothers with the same brown hair and grey eyes, but she unlike the boys, who cut their hair shoulder-length, she had let her hair grow half-way down he back. She wore a pair of skinny jeans, along with a pair of light brown boots and a white t-shirt. She also had a laptop bag hanging at the left side of her waist, suspended from the opposite shoulder (She never left the house without it.. which is kinda creepy when you think about it, obsession much). The twins didn't look too happy coming into the playground and when May turned and gestured at someone to hurry I realised why. May hadn't been part of the plan, but at least I got along with her, what I saw next was simply horrifying (well one was). First came Kristie Damon in standard , that was fine she was a nice enough girl, towing a kid named Keenan Crier behind her, a nice kid by all standards (I've honestly never seen him not smiling), but what made me hang my head in despair was the fourth member of Mays posse. Samantha was her name, and nowhere in the world could you find someone more stuck up than her. She was rich and ignorant and that was about it. She believed everyone was like her, living in a big house with servants to do all the jobs for them, when I told her that we had no servants at my house, that we do our housework ourselves, she thought it a very funny joke. That's as much personality as she had when I knew her then. What happened to us changed her completely… for the better obviously… I think. She donned a frilly white summer dress with matching hand-bag and wide-brimmed hat (I'm bored of her already by this point).  
They came in, sat down and the witty banter began. We moved from subject to subject without thought, talking aimlessly as teenagers do, speaking about whatever we thought about first. Then I noticed something scary. I stood up and the others turned to me.  
''What's wrong, Red?'', queried Kristie  
Facing outside of the park at the road, I tilted my head slightly towards her and replied:  
''Is it just me, or did it go really quite all of a sudden?''  
They all turned in the same direction as me and took in the empty street, a street that, not thirty seconds beforehand had been bustling with people and traffic.  
''That can't be good'', observed Michael  
''Where'd everybody go?'', asked Sam quietly  
Then something impossible happened. We watched, jaws dropping so low that they were rolling across the floor (Or they would if life was a cartoon) as the air in front of us was torn to pieces by an unseen force, leaving a jagged, circular and glowy green hole in the universe. Then there was a voice, one I was sure sounded familiar, that rang out inside my mind.  
''Go! Quickly before it closes!'', it ordered, but when I hesitated it said, ''Oh forcrying out loud, here! Push.''  
And with that I felt a small force on my back tipping me into the portal and sending my friends (And Sam) after me. We fell through that vortex for no more than a few seconds before we crash-landed into hell… sort of.

**Thank you for your attention span and please comment and if you don't, at least recommend epic music to listen to while I type yours truly  
Me**


End file.
